Red in El Paso
Log Title: Red in El Paso Characters: Scarlett (O'Bannon), Scott Bludd, Major Bludd(FBI Agents), Over Kill, Low-Light Location:'''El Paso Texas '''Date: May 20, 2010 TP: '''None (For a Followup Log, see: Ana Arrests Bastian) '''Summary: Scarlett has heard of Cobra Operatives operating in Mexico and El Paso. She goes to investigate, and finds proof... LOG BEGINS: "So you're all by your lonesome, then...all the time? Don't you ever think of girls?" Scott asks. Bludd bursts out laughing at the question. "Sure I do," he confirms, grinning. "Jus' 'cos I'm an internationally wanted man don't mean I don't slow down long enough t'enjoy life." "Oh, okay! Sorry, had to ask. Things were getting grim, there, for a while," Scott says with a laugh. "That's me life," Bludd admits. "I got a funny to-do list." He holds out a palm and pretends to be ticking off items as if on a sheet of paper. "Breakfast, death, death, death, lunch, death, afternoon tea, plan out an assault, shooting practise, bit more death, dinner with me girlfriend..." He shrugs, then grins at the young man. "Rarely a quiet moment." He looks around the restaurant again. Scott chuckles, probably not realizing just how close to the truth that itinerary actually is. "Whatever works, yeah?" "This is a nice place," Bludd comments. "Maybe next time we're here Dee an' I'll stop in for a snack." "I want to meet her! But...I can't, can I. I'm probably gonna have to find a way back to the portal before long." Scott's enthusiasm fades a bit, as reality sets in. Scarlett steps into the Resturant, and asks for a table. She gets seated not too far from the two Bludds. Far enough away that she can not quite hear their conversation, and she is seated in such a way that she can not read their lips, but her face is visibile, if the Major would look up, or even if Scott would. She orders some chamomile tea, and a slice of peach pie. She pointedly does not look at the Bludd's, only one of which she recognizes, directly, only stealing glances at the Major, out of the corner of her eye. She is in contact with the Joe base, via her implanted radio transmittor, if needed, but it is not transmitting at the moment. Major Bludd's lip twitches. "I dunno how t'explain /you/," he says, considering for the first time how Pennington would react to his alternate-universe self's son. "She'd probably love t'meet ya," he decides, studying the young man's face again. "This is so wild, and yet so ..." He trails off, glancing up briefly as another diner is seated nearby. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Scott nods, then pauses. "I know what you mean -- it's hard to put words to it, and...something wrong?" Scarlett sips at her tea, as it is brought to her, and she smiles at the waitress, who also drops off the peach pie, with a nice coating of that foamy, creamy, whipped cream on top. She than glances at her watch, does what appears to be a mental calculation in her head, and nods to herself. She fails, or appears to fail, to notice Bludd looking at her. She begins to eat her pie, and drink her tea, not rushing, but also, not appearing to be dragging things out either. "I better go," Bludd says quietly, rising casually from his seat. He leans over to Scott. "Take care of yerself," he murmurs, "an' tell yer mum --" He snaps his mouth shut, shaking his head, and moves toward the main doors of the restaurant. There's a commotion in the front of the restaurant; the front doors bang open and six men in dark suits burst in, rushing through the place. One sights in on Bludd, his pistol instantly in his hand. "Freeze!" he shouts, the weapon trained on his target's heart. "Sebastian Bludd, you are under arrest! Put your hands on your head and surrender or we /will/ fire!" "But -- wait," Scott protests in confusion, as the Major moves to get up. When the feds rush in, Scott shrinks back in terror -- then, he blinks a few times, his terror turning to rage. "You leave him alone! Let him be! Just leave him alone!!" he bellows, leaping out of his seat. Pathetically, he doesn't appear to be armed. Scarlett stands up, reaches into her jacket, pulls out a badge, and a gun, and holds the badge over her head, "Special Agent O'Bannon, Homeland Security!" She moves to Intercept the Younger Bludd, and prevent him from interfering, and she also holds her gun on the Major, "He's ours, boys... Thanks for the Assist, though." At the sound of the first man's shout, the others converge. One brandishes a badge in one hand while drawing his own pistol with the other. "I'm Agent Clarkson with the FBI," he says. "We received an anonymous tip that this felon," he nods his head toward Bludd, "could be found at this location. This is /our/ bust, O'Bannon." Bludd sees "Agent O'Bannon" move toward Scott and steps back, slowly raising his hands. "No need t'shoot the innocent bystanders, right, mates?" he says, smiling. "These people're jus' tryin' t'have dinner without interruption, I reckon." He tries to get between "O'Bannon" and Scott. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scarlett laughs, "He's mine. He's a terrorist, and a Murderer, but the Terrorism claim is more severe at the moment, sorry. Call your Director." She points her gun at the Major, "Move again, and you'll need to have a new kneecap." She looks at the younger Bludd, and says simply, "Stay out of the way, Young Man, and no one will get hurt." She pauses, noticing a resemblence, and she turns back to the Major, "I didn't know you had any kids..." She than stops, and wonders, "Unless you are from the other side?" she asks Scott. "I'm not telling you a bloody thing," Scott says defiantly. "Not until I get my...lawyer." (Wow, this went south pretty quick,) he thinks to himself. (To hell with getting back to the portal -- This version of my old man needs help, and I'm the only one who can give it to him!) Clarkson scowls at "O'Bannon". He transfers the look to one of his men. "Dial it," he barks. None of the FBI agents lowers their weapons, but they don't advance. "I'm probably about due," Bludd mutters in response to the knee remark. "I jus' met 'im," he says of Scott. "I don't -- lad, don't be stupid. Get outta here while they let ya." Scarlett laughs softly, "Terror Suspects get a free, all expenses paid visit to Gitmo, Kid. Not Lawyers. You might want to reconsider." She looks at Bludd, "We've crossed paths before, if you care about the boy at all, you know what is possibly awaiting him... Tell him to cooperate." She smirks, as she gives the advice, the Major is already complying. "Listen to him. He might just save your life." She began transmitting when the raid started, so the Joes have had plenty of time to go through channels, and the F.B.I., while probably unhappy, have likely gotten their orders. All of this reminds Scott far too much of the argument he had with his father back when he was being freed from the Joes' clutches, on the other side of the portal. "I'm not a terrorist, my name is Scott, and I think you're being very unfair to this man. Can't you just leave us alone?? Haven't your sort done enough??" He seems to be very emotionally invested in this situation, very passionate about his stance, however misguided. Scarlett says softly, "I don't have time for this." She touches a spot just below her ear, keying her radio, "I need a pick up, for a Young Bludd, My Location. Now." She might be slightly distracted... Major Bludd makes a decision. He draws his pistol from his shoulder holster with his right hand and shoves Scott down with his left. "Go out the back!" he hisses to the young man, as he fires off a few precise shots at the collection of FBI men. Clarkson and his immediate neighbor sprout red flowers from their white shirts and stagger and sag to the tiles. Scott blanches a bit at just how easily Bludd kills the G-Men. He gulps, and sprints toward the back door, his mind still reeling over ways he could best help Bludd out of being arrested. Scarlett levels her gun at the Young Bludd, "Scott! Freeze!" Can she really shoot a 'Kid'? "I will shoot!" She sounds like she will... Scott looks back toward Scarlett, and then in terror, bolts toward the back door, pretty much running *over* anything that comes in his path, including tables, chairs, and so forth. Major Bludd lashes out with his weapon at Scarlett in an attempt to crack her across the head with the gun. He's running on instinct, but doesn't want to see Scott get killed. >> Major Bludd critically strikes Scarlett with Bash! << Scarlett's head is struck, hard, by the weapon, and her gun goes flying, hitting the wall, but the safety was on, so it doesn't even make more than a soft clatter as it hits the wall, than the ground. Blood flows freely from the head wound she suffers, and she goes to a knee, shaking her head to clear it. She lashes out, almost blindly at the Major, with her hands, enterlocked. >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Smash. << Outside, Scott's scrambling around the side of the building, crawling through shrubbery to conceal himself as he makes his way toward the front. His plan is non-existant at the moment; he isn't exactly a trained soldier, he just has the desire to save this version of a man he's admired his whole life. It's just instinct to him. Major Bludd groans as Scarlett's fists impact his knee. The woman has a lot of strength and the blow makes him stagger in place for a moment. The FBI agents open fire, their shots barely distinguishing foe from Homeland Security agent. Diners in the rear of the restaurant, alarmed by the gunfire, scream and run for the back exit, as the FBI agents have the front one effectively blocked off. Those nearest the front doors rapidly make for them, nearly stampeding in their fervor to escape. Bludd drops to his good knee and grapples with Scarlett, attempting to take advantage of her position to topple her in front of him, putting her between him and the incoming fire. >> Major Bludd strikes Scarlett with Throw. << Scarlett is thrown to the floor, slammed on the ground. She groans softly, "Damn, Sebastian..." She pulls her knife, and rakes it along his arm, trying to force him to back off, a little. "He is your son, isn't he? You are like a momma, protecting their young..." >> Scarlett critically strikes Major Bludd with Knife! << Still hearing combative noises coming from within, Scott makes his way to just beside the front door, and hides there, not quite brave enough to burst inside. The combat knife plunges into Bludd's forearm, eliciting a surprised bellow of pain from the mercenary. He twists free of the blade and its wielder, levelling his sidearm at Scarlett as he staggers to his feet. "Wha's more important'n fam'ly?" he slurs, firing off a shaky shot as he backpedals toward the rear exit, clutching his bloody left arm to his body. >> Major Bludd misses Scarlett with M9 . << Scarlett runs after Bludd, swinging her foot up and around, "Love." is her response, as her foot moves to intercept his head. >> Scarlett strikes Major Bludd with Kick. << "Oh, bloody hell, of course he's going to the back exit," Scott laments as he peeks in a window. Then, he buries himself in the shrubbery once more, crawling his way back around to the rear of the building. Major Bludd is cracked across the temple. The blow spins him around, and he takes an unsteady, giant step that lands awkwardly on a fallen chair. He crashes onto a nearby table, the impact smashing it apart and dumping him onto the floor. He scrambles to his feet, smearing the broken table with blood, and limps out the rear door, calling shakily behind him, "Mebbe I love m'family!" It's possible he knows what he's saying at this point. Somehow he retains the wherewithal to activate his radio and pant something into it. Scarlett runs out after Bludd, after picking up her gun. She flips the Safety off, this time, and is ready to fire it at need.... Once Scott reaches the back of the building, he sees the Major in serious condition, and he pops out of the bushes like some sneaky thief, scurrying over to him. Little does he know Scarlett is hot on his trail. "...Oh my god, don't die," he says, crouching over him helplessly. Three FBI agents follow Scarlett out of the restaurant, while one stays behind with the wounded, calling for medical aid. Major Bludd leans on Scott with his bloody arm, his head hung low to help him keep from passing out. "You shoulda ... gone..." he breathes. "She'll kill... both'f us..." He lifts his head, grimacing in pain, to look up at the sky, as if searching for something. A trio of blue, dragon headed jets flies across the MExican border, towards an El Paso Restaurant. They land out back,a nd one lets down its boarding ramp. It speaks in an oddly familiar voice, that of Over Kill. "Bludd. Associate. Get in!" It encourages. "Six, four, provide cover. I am ready in case we need to take this one on one." An android crouches just inside the beast's belly. "Be ready , Alpha. You may never lead, but you can protect your family." Scarlett comes to a stop as the Vectors land. "Crap..." she says softly. She turns to the agents, "Get the hell out of here..." She turns back to the Vectors, and says simply, "So... the rebels return to Cobra..." The FBI agents balk at the sight of the odd jets, backing up uncertainly. At Scarlett's command, they exchange glances and retreat back into the restaurant. The lead vector turns its head to Scarlett. Its voice is soft, and almost tired sounding. "We are assisting our allies, yes. Come on. Lets get you someplace safe." the Vectors look at the agents. THe one on the left spreads its wings, showing its missiles. Oh yeah. It likes to intimidate. "Hello, Perty ladies!" Scott helps support the Major steadily, watching in amazement as the Vectors approach and land. "Come on. We'll argue about that later. Live first, argue later..." They head for the safety of the Vector's hull. Scarlett smirks, "You are going to do it anyways, so send down Over Kill... Save everyone the useless banter." She reaches under her jacket, pulls out a collapsable Katana, and unfolds it, locking the blade. She wishes she had come with more weapons, a knife, a pistol, her hands, feet, and a collapseable katana are not really enough to take down Over Kill, but it will have to be... Major Bludd grins weakly at the Vector jets. His voice quavers on the edge of hysteria. "Thank God," he says, letting Scott lead him up the boarding ramp. Over Kill pauses. "We weren't planning on it but if you want. Alpha, be prepared for a fight. We'll take Bludd to a hospital and return for you. Don't worry about survival. Try to die in combat." whatever that is about. The Over Kill unit comes out of the Vector. "Confirmed, X." its voice is emotionless, different. It looks to Scarlett. "Is this what you want?" it asks. Scarlett shrugs, "What I want, and what is going to happen, are two different things...." She than murmers something, as she rushes forward, and swipes her Katana for the chest of the new model Over Kill.... >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Katana. << Joe Scarlett says, "This is Scarlett, I will likely need a Pickup...." The lead Vector chuckles. "Welcome to our world. Person who is with Bludd." it says to Scott. "Any preference on hospitals? Non-American I take it?" Over Kill turns to Scarlett and tries to meet her Katana with his own blade arm. "Yes. Things do not go according to plans." it seems very confused. It takes the attack and moves back to slash at Scarlett. "I won't make it easy." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Slash. << "Errmrmm...who's speaking?" Scott looks around the cabin of the Vector, half-expecting to see a robot or cyborg, but he sees none. "I'm afraid I'm not sure, as I've just been in this world for little more than a day..." He peers at Bludd. "You have a favorite hospital?" Within the Vector's belly, Bludd's too disoriented from a combination of blood loss and probable concussion to spare much thought for the identity of the android outside. "Six," he whispers, "an' Ov'r K'll. Please, yeh, Mexico City?" He closes his eyes, clutching his injured arm to his chest. "God, wha's wrong wi' me... can't think... she only.." He looks at the damaged arm. "Only... nngh." Scarlett is slashed back, bleeding heavily. She takes a deep breath, and lets her Katana flash in a series of rapid slices and thrusts at Over Kill. The Katana starts at his head, and moves down his body, towards his knees. Life is never easy, when you are a Joe, going it alone, without backup. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Rapid-Strike. << A voice resonates around Scott. Its not a person, but the entire vehicle speaking. "I am X. These are my sisters Six and Four." He says. "Mexico city then." the Vectors start to take off. "Keep him awake. He may have a concussion." you think? Over Kill doesn't seem to mind that the vectors are abandoning him. He heads out Scarlett, letthing her cut off his head. "The head's not really important." It comments. It takes the head and stuffs a grenade in it. It throws it at Scarlett. "Nothing really is. We are not intended to survive this conflict." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Flashbang . << >> Scarlett temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Scarlett's eyes are blinded by the head grenade that goes off by her. She shakes her head, trying to clear her vision... "C'mon, mate, stay with us, okay? Keep your eye open. Curse me out for coming back. Anything. Want a cigarette?" Scott tries to keep Major Bludd focused and alert as best he can. "You're sentient?" he asks X. "Well, of course you're sentient, or you wouldn't have answered, would you now? This is remarkable." Over Kill moves in, claw hand slashing blindly. "Can I have my head back now?" It asks. "You keep trying to cut it off, thats rather rude." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Eviscerate. << Scarlett's stomach is opened up, just as her vision returns. She lets out a loud scream of pain, and she falls to her knees. She uses the last of her strength, and pushes her sword, as hard as she can, towards Over Kill's Chest. The Vector flies as quickly as it can towards Mexico. It hopes the humans are tied down. It watches the fight on monitor. "She does that, Alpha. Dont be surprised." it pauses. "Yes. We are sentient. We are vector AIs. And what you see down there is a BAT." it comments. "How's he doing, we should be there shortly. Then we'll need gas. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sword. << Over Kill takes the stab to his chest, sparking badly. "I suppose we can stop anytime now." he comments, stabbing back for her chest. "There is no obective here." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Skewer. << Scarlett is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. "Wanna nap," Bludd comments groggily, leaning up against Scott. "Me arm's all wet," he adds. "Yer all bloody. Why can't I think?" He squints up at Scott. "Why're you 'ere? Should be inna happy place wi' yer..." He winces, one hand going to his head. "...yer mum..." he finishes, his voice breaking. Scarlett falls to the ground, silently. Over Kill crouches by Scarlett's body and has no further orders. So it starts to clean. It puts its head back on and starts to clean the blood off of itself, off of scarlett, off of the street.... As the blood is cleaned off of her, more blood pours from the wounds on Scarlett. Joe Low-Light says, "Hey, Red. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Joe Scarlett gives a soft, almost inaudible groan, than the only response is silence. "Easy now, I'm not going to go back to a happy place until I know you're going to be alright," Scott insists. Portal be damned; returning could surely wait for such an emergency. "You can nap later. Just keep your eyes trained on me...that's it." He glances around the Vector's interior. "Thank you, um...X. My name's Scott." Joe Low-Light says, "That good, eh." Joe Low-Light says, "On my way!" Over Kill starts to just try to stop Scarlett's bleeding. He crouches next to her. X in the meantime answers. "Pleased to meet you. I dont know you. How do you know the Major?" it asks as it flies into Mexico city and heads for the hospital. Bludd fidgets, struggling to sit up fully. "Should wrap this," he mutters. "Gonna bleed th'hell out, mebbe. Need t'tie this up," he calls, as if there's someone who'll bring him the medical supplies he's thinking of. "Where's th'damned medic?" He begins tearing the blood-soaked shirt sleeve from his arm, spattering himself and Scott with more blood as the fabric flaps about. He begins muttering grouchily to himself in French. Scarlett lays, bleeding from mutiple slash wounds to her body, in the middle of an alley. Standing over her is Alpha. Alpha might still be trying to stop her from bleeding out. The vector curses. "MBATs. Houldhave brought some.. its too late now. Too late for everything." He says "Let's go then. We're almost there. Over Kill has cleaned the parking lot area around Scarlett. Its head is on, but its neck sparks badly. It stands over a wounded Scarlett, watching her bleed. It almost seems curious about the process and is trying to stop her from bleeding out. Aaaand hereeeee's Cooper! Rolling up like a madman onto the scene in an old Jeep wrangler. He's homing in on Scarlett's location. "Nono, lay down, stay still..." Scott tries to hold the confused Major down. "Stay still, you're bleeding. It'll be alright. Please just do it. Please." He makes eye contact with Bludd, trying to get him to calm down. "I know it's confusing. We're nearly there." After doing this, he tells X, "He's my Dad...sort of. Well not THIS man; but the one on the other side of the portal." X responds "Ahh. Well, he is a good man. Let's get him repaired. I should have brought a medic. I didn't have time to think right." Something in Scott's words reaches Bludd. He lifts his good arm, resting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Good lad," he mumbles, smiling faintly. "Yer a good lad." The hand slides limply from its perch and Bludd's eye closes, the smile still on his lips. When the Jeep squeals to a stop - it needs new brakes - the soldier vaults out of the driver's seat, and takes a survey of the sc.... is that an Over Kill? "Hey. Hey you = what are you doing standing over the lady there?" Scott's eyes widen. "X, he's gone off! I think he's still breathing, at least, but he isn't awake anymore! ...See, this is why I never became a paramedic. Too much stress!" Over Kill looks to Cooper and stands still. "I have cleaned the body and prepared it for pickup.' He says. "I am without further orders." and thats true. It stands kneels perfectly still watching the soldier approach. It doesn't seem hostile. X lands on the helipad of the hospital and opens its side door. "Doctors should arrive to see what's going on. Explain to them, and get the major inside and to medical assistance. I am no doctor." it comments. As Scarlett bleeds, the screen fades….. *End of Log* Category:2010 Category:Logs